Frayeur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Sôbi, avec ses yeux qui n'ont peur de rien...et pourtant, voilà qu'il est terrifié et vient trouver refuge dans les bras de Ritsuka... OS extrait du tome 6, un peu fluff - principalement Sôbi-centric


**Titre : Frayeur**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew (moiiii)**

**Rating : K+ pour quelques légères allusions sexuelles**

**Pairing : comme on s'en doute, Ritsuka/Sôbi (bien que j'adoooooore aussi Yôji/Natsuo !! XD)**

**Note de l'auteur : D'ailleurs, en parlant de Yôji et Natsuo. A votre avis, ce sont des garçons ou des filles ? J'hésite...lol**

**Hm. Ce one-shot est une sorte de...comment dire...c'est une scène qui figure bien dans le manga, dans le tome 6 plus précisément (donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de vous retirer, vous n'allez peut-être pas tout comprendre, et vous spoilez grave, lol), mais transformée pour les besoins de la narration (pour la cohérence). Attention, émo Sôbi XD looool oui enfin, dans la mesure du compatible avec son caractère...lol**

**Cela dit, ce n'est pas la vraie scène. Il y a des trucs que je détourne pour servir ma narration...bref, si vous trouvez que c'est pas fidèle, c'est bien normal : j'écris une fic, pas une reconstitution !**

**Cela dit...il est 3h 30 du mat, donc...je suis désolée, mais le style est un peu beaucoup très lourd, lol. Je suis navrée, et j'essayerais de me rattraper plus tard, si j'ai le temps...**

**PS : J'ai trop galéré pour trouver un titre !!**

Ritsuka est ligoté à cette chaise. Et Sôbi…il est entré, mais évidemment, il ne le détache pas.

Il est…bizarre. Ses yeux…ils n'ont pas le même éclat que d'habitude. Cet éclat qui dit « je n'ai peur de rien ».

A sa grande surprise, le blond s'accroupir à ses côtés, la tête baissée, le visage dissimulé derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux de lumière.

- Tu veux bien me caresser la tête ?, dit-il d'une petite voix qu'il essayait de ne pas rendre trop suppliante.

Malgré ses liens, Ritsuka posa ses mains chaudes sur sa tête, comme il lui demandait.

A ce contact, Sôbi se sentit rassuré. Peut-être pas tout à fait pour oublier la voix de Seimei, mais suffisamment pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pas devant Ritsuka, surtout pas !

- Ce n'est pas un ordre…juste une demande mais…tu ne voudrais pas me détacher ?, murmura timidement le gamin.

Sôbi leva vers lui un regard à la fois reconnaissant et attristé. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait que son maître le traîte comme une chose ou comme un être humain.

Au moins, quand il était une chose, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir; il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas aussi déroutant. Avec Ritsuka, il fallait faire attention. Ne pas le blesser, ne pas lui faire peur, parfois même se battre pour le garder. Sôbi n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de comportement. Avec Seimei, c'était totalement différent…

- Monte avec moi dans ma chambre, déclara fermement le garçon après qu'il l'eût libérer des cordes qui le retenait prisonnier.

L'étudiant suivi l'enfant d'un pas mécanique. Ce dernier saisit une enveloppe et la lui tendit. Dedans, il y avait une clef.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, s'exclama Ritsuka d'un air grave.

Sôbi regarda la clef dans la paume de sa main.

- C'est…

- C'est un double de la clé de la maison, confirma Ritsuka en détournant le regard car il commençait à rougir.

Soudain il fixa à nouveau le combattant, les sourcils froncés.

- En échange…donne-moi celle que tu as !, exigea-t-il.

Le blond sortit la clef décorée de papillons du fond de sa poche.

- C'est la même, chuchota Sôbi.

- Je sais !, répliqua le collégien.

Il serra le poing et souffla.

- Voilà ce que j'en fais, déclara-t-il en la jetant à la poubelle. Puisque c'est la même, autant que tu utilises la mienne !

L'adulte en demeura ébahi; tant de volonté et de décision dans un être aussi petit et fragile !

Ritsuka…il voulait qu'il lui appartienne vraiment, prendre l'avantage sur Seimei.

Cela le réconforta encore plus que la caresse de tout à l'heure.

Il plaqua doucement le garçon contre la porte de sa chambre.

- Hey, tu m'écrases !, grogna celui-ci pour la forme.

- Merci, ça me fait très plaisir, dit le combattant sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

- Fais attention à ne pas la perdre. Ce n'est pas seulement la clef de ma chambre, mais de toute la maison…, chuchota Ritsuka en rougissant de plus belle.

- Ritsuka, s'exclama Sôbi, je…je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

L'adolescent redressa les oreilles, étonné. Il enlaça néanmoins la taille du binoclard; il enfouit son visage dans la veste de son vis-à-vis, y captant l'odeur enivrante de son parfum.

- Idiot, souffla-t-il, ça je peux le faire quand tu veux…

Il serra fort, se blottissant contre son ventre; il aurait aimé que Sôbi lui rende son étreinte, mais ils ne faisaient pas la même taille, ce qui était à présent flagrant.

D'ailleurs, Sôbi en fit la remarque, dans un soupir triste :

- Ça devait arriver…

Il se pencha pour le prendre également dans ses bras, tandis que Ritsuka lâchait un « De quoi !? » offusqué.

Il se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa.

C'était comme si une colonne de chaleur les avait tout deux embrasés; comme un courant électrique. Cette fois, plus que tout autre, ce baiser renforça encore plus leurs liens.

A nouveau, Sôbi s'agenouilla.

- Ritsuka…s'il te plaît…serre-moi…s'il te plaît…

Le garçon cru voir une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux d'un bleu brillant; mais peut-être était-ce la lumière reflétée par le verre de ses lunettes.

Il enlaça son compagnon, par les épaules cette fois et profita égoïstement de sa chaleur. De toute façon, Sôbi faisait pareil. Il profitait de la douceur et de l'innocence enfantine de Ritsuka. Cette façon totalement innocente et pourtant libertine de prodiguer de la tendresse; alors qu'il ne la mérite même pas. Mais Ritsuka, lui, a dit qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Qu'il ne le jetterait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Plus que jamais, Sôbi voulait lui faire perdre ses oreilles; mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Même si Ritsuka l'avait voulu…si, il l'aurait fait quand même. Mais là, il n'en n'était pas question. Il ne devait même pas y penser.

Ritsuka…il était un danger pour Ritsuka. Parce que si Seimei est vivant et lui ordonne de lui faire du mal, il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher…

Qui est mon véritable maître ? Beloved ou Loveless ?

L'important, c'était sans doute dans quels bras il se trouvait maintenant.

Les bras vivants et adorables de Ritsuka. Sous la voix rassurante et dominatrice de Ritsuka.

Il veut fuir, très loin. Avec Ritsuka. Rester ensemble. Toujours. Dans la douceur des bras de Ritsuka…

- Je vais m'en aller, dit Sôbi en se relevant.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, mais il ne put se retenir de lâcher :

- Si tu as besoin…appelle-moi.

Il ne fuirait pas. En attendant l'heure de son châtiment.


End file.
